The Life of Zero
by kade32
Summary: The story about how Jack Frost became known as the antihero-turned-superhero named Zero. From the moment of his birth, to his time during the World War II with Princess Diana of Themyscira, to how he came to defend the earth from the New God, Steppenwolf and his army of Parademons. NOTE: This isn't an actual story, this is just a timeline list.


**Hello! This is a crossover between Jack Frost from** ** _Rise of the Guardians_** **and the DC Universe. This would sort of take place in between the live action universe and the animated universe (give or take). If any of you are wondering, Jack's origin story will differ and he will be paired with Diana. Please review.**

* * *

1917:  
Jackson Overland Frost was born in Nazi-occupied Britain during the First World War. His father was a British Army lieutenant colonel who left home when Jack was 5 to fight the Nazis. He took out entire groups of Nazis singlehandedly and was best soldier alive as he was told. But, sadly, he met his demise during the Battle of Okinawa. Jack's mother worked in the Women's Auxiliary Air Force until she suffered a stroke. Jack and his little sister, Emma, were taken in by their uncle, Steve Trevor, a fighter pilot, who took them to his home in America.

1938:  
Jack got drafted into the army and became a pilot in Steve's place. After he took Emma to see _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_ , the first animated movie made by Walt Disney, he was assigned by the military to bomb enemy ships off the coast of Turkey. During which, while flying, he was caught in an ensuing dog fight with a German plane and then a terrible freak storm hit, causing Jack's plane engine to die and eventually crash on the beach of an uncharted island called Themyscira, home to the mythical Amazons, warrior women of Greek mythology. There, he met their princess, Diana, and fell in love with her. Unfortunately, men were forbidden on the island, but Diana insisted to send him home.

1941:  
Diana was caught off guard by the outside world (or "Man's World" as referred to by the Amazons) and decided she would stay with Jack to help end the war that's plagued the world, believing the Nazis will invade Themyscira as well. While not quite adapting to the outside world's traditions and mannerisms, Diana, with Jack's help, is able to battle it out against Nazis with her bulletproof gauntlets and the Lasso of Truth, an enchanted rope that forces those tied in it to confess the truth and be at the user's command. Diana, now taking the persona "Wonder Woman", singlehandedly fights against the Nazi Party. She soon learns that Ares, the god of war, is planning to invade the mortal realm. He is eventually defeated and sent to eternal damnation in the Underworld with Hades. Jack and Diana share their first kiss and become lovers.

1945:  
After the Adolf Hitler committed suicide to evade capture by the Red Army, the war was over and the allies were victorious. Diana decided to leave back to Themyscira to resume her royal duties, but promises Jack that she will return someday to see him again. Before long, Jack got a job as a fisherman in North Carolina to support both him and Emma. But then, he and his crew left to fish for whales. A dangerous storm rolled in and the entire crew become shipwrecked after getting hit by a rogue wave. Emma became a wreck after hearing about her brother's death. She experienced night terrors, auditory hallucinations and prone to violent outbursts. Her alcoholism got worse and she isolated herself inside her family home, which has been torn down since the war. The poor girl soon died of a broken heart at the age of 92.

1979:  
Millions of lightyears away, the planet, Krypton, was seconds away from extinction. After giving birth to Kal-El, which is against the natural Kryptonian law, Jor-El demands an evacuation. But a former friend of his, General Zod, and his soldier arrest the council in their uprising. Desperate, Jor-El steal genetic codes and infuses them to Kal-El's DNA. Not long before his son is launched into space, Zod kills Jor-El and is then banished to the Phantom Zone with his cohorts. Krypton finally meets it's demise once it blows up. Kal-El's pod crash lands on Earth in the Kansas town of Smallville where he is adopted by farmers, Jonathan and Martha Kent who name him "Clark Kent".

1980:  
In Gotham City, young Bruce Wayne is taken to a broadway play with his parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne. But Bruce, who is chiroptophobic, is terrified of the bat-themed characters that his parents decided to leave before he freaked out. However, upon leaving the theater, they are held at gunpoint by a man named Joe Chill who tired to rob them, but them he shoots Thomas and Martha dead before retreated, leaving Bruce standing next to the bodies of his parents. GCPD Commissioner James Gordon takes the boy with him to the station while the police search for the killer. The traumatized Bruce is taken home by the family butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Joe Chill was eventually caught and arrested for the murder of the CEO of Wayne Enterprises and his wife, but Bruce is too broken for words.

1993:  
From underwater, a muscular, tattooed man with long hair and beard named Arthur Curry dives deep to the ocean floor and happens upon the the wreckage of the boat Jack was on when it sunk and discovered the crew's corpses. One corpse (Jack), however, started crack and emit a bright blue glow. Jack emerged from the shell and started to suffocate until Arthur grabbed him and dragged up to the surface before pulling him on shore. Jack awakened with no memory of how he died, but discovered he has ice powers and snow-white hair. He encounters the man again inside of his lighthouse home. He learns from him that he is rightful heir to the throne of Atlantis, the mythical kingdom of Greek legend that was sunken generations ago. After bidding Arthur adieu, Jack catches a cab and departs to try find his memory. Meanwhile, a teenager named Barry Allen arrives home to find that his mother, Nora, dead. Years later, he became a forensics detective for the Central City Police Department and had a reputation for being slow and late, which annoys his fiancée, Iris West.

2001:  
Clark Kent abandons home months after his father died in a tornado incident. He travels everywhere, getting different jobs from a boat crew member to a waiter at a tavern, adopting different identities, hoping to find his purpose. Until he comes across Jack in a factory. They become fast friends. Jack, with his newfound navigation skills, leads Clark to Antarctica where an old Kryptonian spaceship lies buried underneath the ice. There, Clark learns about his true inheritance and dons a blue suit with a red cape and an "S" on the chest, which, on his planet, means hope. Daily Planet reporter Lois Lane finds the ship as well and meet Clark. Before long, Lois tries to exploit Clark's story as an alien from another world, but her boss, Perry White, dismisses this.

2012:  
While the media calls Clark "Superman", Jack adopts the persona "Zero" (as in "zero degrees celsius"). General Zod, a treacherous military officer from Clark's home planet, escapes from the Phantom Zone with his lackeys to attempt to terraform Earth into a new Krypton, only to be thwarted by Clark. Angered, Zod engages Clark (or Kal) into an epic battle across the remains of the city area before Clark finally kills Zod reluctantly by snapping his neck. In the aftermath of the incident, Clark began dating Lois and Jack moved on.

2014:  
Jack moved to Gotham City where he met a man named Victor Fries who goes by the pseudonym "Mr. Freeze". After a severe lab accident while trying to cure his wife, Nora, Fries became an icy villain who can't step out of sub-zero temperatures or else he'll die. Freeze claims that he is a descendant of Jack's. he then persuades Jack to embrace his ice abilities. Days went by and Jack has been abused by many gangs and criminals that plague Gotham City. Angered, Jack turns to crime, killing innocent people until he was caught by Batman and taken to Blackgate Prison.

2015:  
Media concerning Superman saving the world in 2012 becomes widespread and many question if he's either good or bad, given the fact there has been a ton of collateral damage in Metropolis. Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne, who now protects the city as "Batman", comes to believe is Superman is the enemy after losing so many of his workers during the battle between Clark and Zod. Alexander "Lex" Luthor Jr., CEO of his family business, LexCorp, utilizes the power of a Kryptonite rock (Superman's one weakness) to build weapons against Superman. Jack escapes from Blackgate to help out his friend. Batman battles him to slow him down, but Jack overpowers him and gets away. Luthor orchestrates a disaster at the court hall to frame Superman. To make matters worse, Batman breaks into LexCorp and steals Kryptonite to fight Clark with. As the two titans battle, Jack joins in the fight to stop Batman from killing Clark, but to no avail. Superman manages to calm the Dark Knight down by uttering "Save Martha!". Batman saves Martha at the warehouse by Luthor's henchmen while Luthor himself creates a monster who of the corpse of Zod. Diana aka Wonder Woman joins the battle until Superman sacrifices himself to kill Doomsday. Jack holds a grudge against Batman and turns himself in to the police and is sent to Belle Reve Penitentiary.

2016:  
ARGUS director Amanda Waller, plans to put together a team of incarnated supervillains she calls Task Force X. Members include hitman-for-hire Floyd Lawton/Deadshot, girlfriend of Joker Harley Quinn, Australian thief George "Digger" Darkness/Captain Boomerang, reptilian brute Waylon Jones/Killer Croc, pyrokinetic former gangster Chato Santana/El Diablo, possessed archeologist Dr. June Moone/Enchantress and Jack. Deadshot and Jack and pulled from their cells by Waller and Col. Rick Flag to demonstrate their skills. Jack's uncle, Steve Trevor, is there as well as he was given a second chance at life by Zeus. Enchantress quickly betrays Waller and frees her brother, Incubus, to help build a machine to eliminate humanity and rule the world. The squad is sent out on the field, but are injected with nanite explosives in their necks which will detonate should they rebel or escape. Jack befriends Diablo and Croc, while Harley gets on his nerves. After discovering the truth, the squad briefly leaves to a bar. Deadshot is given letters by his daughter, which motivates him to fight. Together, the "Suicide Squad" fights against Enchantress and Diablo sacrifices himself to defeat Incubus. June is freed from Enchantress's grasp once the heart is destroyed.

2017:  
Jack is exonerated from Belle Reve and decides to use his abilities for good. Back in Gotham, he is given an invitation to a ball at the Lourve in Paris. Once there, he meets Diana, the owner of the Lourve. She is ecstatic to finally see him again after so many years, but Jack does not recognize her at all. Crushed, but not willing to give up, she gives him a photo of them and their friends back at WWII. She helps him remember who he was and offers him to live with her. He reluctantly agrees. Jack helps her and Bruce recruit three of the metahumans - Arthur, Victor and Barry - to form the Justice League. Jack was able to convince Arthur to help the others out and together, they help fight back against the alien general, Steppenwolf and his army of Parademons. Desperate, they resurrect Clark and after some confusion, he joins the others in battle, sending Steppenwolf back into space while his Parademons feed on his fear. In celebration, Diana makes love to Jack in their new apartment.


End file.
